


Love Letters

by Olivegully



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Sylvia and Johnny are bffs, its just some cute shit, nothing too heavy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegully/pseuds/Olivegully
Summary: Johnny wants to confess to Dallas but can't find the words.Sylvia to the rescue!
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Love Letters

“Darlin’ just tell him!” 

Johnny flinched a bit at the thought, just about every possible way that his confession could go awry swimming through his head, each intrusive thought making him cringe harder than the last.

He felt a bit bad troubling Sylvia with his feelings for her ex-boyfriend, but she actually seemed to take quite a bit of amusement in his flustered ramblings, always ruffling his fluffy hair with her hand and giggling about how cute puppy love was.

But after a while, she did get a bit restless of constantly hearing about how badly Johnny wanted to just burst and confess his feelings, and so that's where her expertise in love came in.

Her sudden outburst caused him to cringe internally and externally from where he sat behind her on the bed, tying a little red bow into the back of her curly black hair. 

“Sylvie it ain’t that simple!” He exclaimed miserably, earning an exasperated groan from the older girl.

“It's really not that complicated either.” She said, turning her head as Johnny finished, she glanced at her rickety nightstand where a hand-mirror sat propped up on a few books and gave him a grin. “Thanks, Johnny-lad, now turn and let me do yours.” 

He gave a hopeless sigh and switched places with her on the bed while she combed through his hair with one hand and dug through a plastic bag with the other. “Not pink...  _ Certainly _ not red… Ah, here we go!” She lifted a silky sky-blue ribbon from her bag and showed it to him, the pale fabric had a light shine and the color sort of reminded him of the way Ponyboy would describe the sky after it had just rained. “This is your color, I can just sense it!”

Johnny blushed and gave a little nod, and Sylvia poked her tongue out at him playfully, before working the bow into his hair.

“Glory!” She exclaimed. “Good thing you greaser boys keep your hair so long, you oughta wear these things more often.”

Johnny pulled the lapels of his denim jacket up a bit to hide the flush to his face, and Sylvia giggled. “You’re just like ole’ Dally was when I did his hair.”

If Johnny had a drink, he would have done a spit-take. “Dally  _ what?” _ he choked out after a moment.

She ignored the question. “That silky blonde hair… red is definitely his color.” She said with a sure nod. “Hey... If you succeed, you’ll be red and blue! Have a Lil’ guy and he might be purple.” She said, smiling at Johnny’s unintelligible response. 

“I.. I swear I won’t tell Dal that you told me... That you and him…” He tried to find the words but she just waved him off. 

“Oh,  _ as if  _ I’m scared of him. You know that tough act is just a show, he’s a big softie,” she tied the blue ribbon into a bow with a twist of her small hand, “And even if he weren’t, I could beat him easily. No questions asked.”

Johnny said nothing, there was no doubt in his mind she could easily beat her ex-boyfriend up if she wanted to, but he hadn’t pissed her off, so there was no need… Oh, shit her  _ ex-boyfriend. _

Johnny just now realized how weird it was to be trying to get with his best friend’s ex. 

“Hey, Sylvie?..” He asked nervously as she plucked the hand-mirror from the dresser and held it up in front of him. She ignored him at first, watching as his lips pulled into a light smile. “It looks amazing, thank you.” He said quietly and she giggled. “You wanted to ask me something, puppy-dog?”

“Is it weird for you that I’m tryna… y’ know. With Dally..” He asked, voice barely more than a whisper, yet somehow Sylvia caught all of it. 

Her reply delayed a few heartbeats, but when she spoke it made Johnny’s worry melt slowly away. 

“You know, I don’t think I ever had feelings for him.” She said, not a hint of hesitation to her voice, “People date without feelings for each other you know, and then they feel bad and like they can somehow make it work, and trust me it never ends happily.”

Johnny’s shoulders relaxed and he grew far less tense. “I’m sorry that you guys didn’t work out.” He said quietly and Sylvia just shrugged in response.

“Ehh... It is what it is. Things happen, life goes on.” She didn’t sound the least bit broken up about what had happened, to the point where Johnny wondered if  _ either _ party valued their relationship in the slightest.

Though he would never admit it, he was sort of happy for that.

Johnny could easily remember any instance of him feeling so jealous he could burst over seeing them do coupley shit together. But looking back, neither of them really seemed to care for each other in the slightest, they may have gone to movies together and cuddled, but there was never that spark that Johnny had seen between Sandy and Sodapop, or the Mr. and Mrs. Curtis back when they were alive.

Or, hell, even Lil’ Ponyboy and his crush-of-the-week.

“But you know.” Sylvia’s voice broke into his thoughts. “I’ve seen the way you look at each other, and that alone tells me you’d be great together.” She said everything with a sort of charisma that made him instantly believe every word she said, lord, this girl could convince you a mouse was a rabbit if she really put her mind to it.

His face flushed a dark pink once again, glory, if he kept this up his face would look like a tomato forever. “Really?!”

“Yes!” Sylvia said, rolling to the side and standing on the ground. She marched over to her drawer and dug through its contents. “And because I don’t wanna hear your moping forever, and I know damn well you’re too shy to say anything yourself..” She pulled out a bag of pens, some notebook paper, and an envelope. 

“You are going to write a love letter!”


End file.
